Qu'ils me haïssent
by Phosphoros
Summary: Severus vient de traiter Lily de Sang de bourbe, malgré ses excuses la jeune fille lui tourne le dos. Que ressent il alors qu'il rentre chez les serpentards ? Que pense t-il ?


_Qu'ils me haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent, Caligula_

* * *

\- Non... Ecoute je ne voulais pas...

-... me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Parce que je t'aime pensa t-il brusquement mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Il rassembla sa volonté pour le lui dire mais elle lui lança un regard méprisant qui le déstabilisa encore plus, et elle se retourna aussitôt comme si la question était close. Il n'eut pas le temps de, ne serait-ce que penser à la rappeler, à la supplier de l'écouter, qu'elle avait disparu dans le quartier des griffondors. Il serra les dents pour contenir la vague de détresse qui explosa dans sa poitrine quand le portrait se referma derrière elle, et il resta figer sur place tandis que son esprit engourdi par le désarroi chercher des options...

Comment pourrait il lui faire comprendre la rage qu'il ressentait quand on s'acharnait sur lui pour rien ? Comment lui expliquer le malaise et l'humiliation qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était humilié en public ? La détresse de constater que votre souffrance amusait les autres ? La solitude ?

Lily était si lumineuse.

Lui... Il n'avait que son intelligence. L'apparence n'était pas importante. C'était l'esprit qui comptait. Mais cette bande de cornichon était trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte et les apparences c'était plus simple à façonner. Affûter son esprit c'était plus laborieux, plus long...

Son cœur se serra brusquement alors qu'il réalisait... Elle aussi.

Elle aussi elle l'abandonnait. Sa vision était floue alors qu'il tournait les talons à son tour pour rejoindre les cachots. Il avait mal quelque part au plus profond de lui-même et une sensation glaciale et lourde lui comprimait le cœur. Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Il serra les dents en laissant la scène de cet après-midi redéfiler sous ses yeux, la flambée de haine et de rage qui l'avait envahi alors que Potter le tenait au bout de sa baguette revint brusquement et se coupla à sa détresse.

Il avait envie de hurler.

Hurler contre tous ces abrutis qui s'en prenait à lui simplement parce qu'il était plus malin qu'eux, hurler pour appeler Lily et lui expliquer qu'il... Qu'elle... Il s'arrêta un instant à l'intersection à laquelle il se trouvait et se pressa les paupières avec agacement, pour faire refluer ce désespoir idiot qui remplissait ses yeux de larmes. Il inspira profondément et se concentra sur la détresse puis il la visualisa sous la forme d'une épaisse fumée noire qui tourbillonnait dans sa poitrine et l'a visualisa quitter son corps à chaque expiration. Il inspirait profondément et expirait en visualisant la fumée noire le libérer. Puis il vida son esprit et se concentra sur ses sensations physiques: l'odeur de poussière qui flottait dans le couloir, les ombres dansantes sur les murs à la lueur des torches et le silence. La douleur reflua doucement. Il n'y avait plus qu'une pression désagréable dans son cœur et un léger voile de tristesse.

Son sang-froid reprit en main il continua sa route. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger ça ? Il pourrait peut-être lui dire... Non. Quand Lily prenait une décision, elle ne revenait pas dessus, elle ne lui donnerait plus d'occasions de s'expliquer maintenant qu'elle l'avait mit dans le camps des mangemorts... Lui écrire une lettre peut-être ? Oui, très bonne idée se moqua t-il mentalement, comme ça ils auront de quoi rire ces maudits griffondors... Voir Servilus ramper devant l'une des leurs ça les amuserait sans conteste...

Une flambée de colère naquit en Severus: hors de question.

Jamais plus il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui manquer de respect et il ne donnerait d'occasion à personne.

Une grimace de dégoût haineuse déforma son visage, Potter et Black avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient en fin de compte: ils lui avaient arrachés la seule personne qui l'ait jamais considéré... La seule personne qui se souciait de lui et qui le traitait comme un humain et non comme un... La colère gonflait en lui. Mais elle le vivifiait aussi. Il descendit l'escalier qui le conduirait au rez de chaussée sans faire attention aux portraits qui lui lançaient des coup d'œils réprobateurs, le couvre feu devait être passé.

Potter avait réussi à force de l'humilier à lui arracher Lily... La voie était libre pour lui maintenant. Et la façon dont il s'était énervé quand il l'avait traité de Sang de bourbe... Sale hypocrite... Severus arriva à l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, il n'éprouvait plus qu'une colère glaciale. Ils le traitaient tous de monstre, hein ? Tous: son sale moldu de géniteur, ces abrutis de griffondor et leurs idées niaises et bicolore sur la vie... Et bien il allait leur montrer. S'il était sûr d'une chose c'était de son intelligence. Et au final c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Qu'ils me haïssent pensa t-il, pourvu qu'ils me craignent. Il jeta sèchement le mot de passe au portrait qui gardait les dortoirs de Serpentard et se faufila dans la salle commune ombragée.

Quelques serpentards avaient tirés les fauteuils au coin du feu, en demi-cercle pour pouvoir discuter. Severus n'était pas d'humeur sociable, il passa à côté d'eux dans l'intention de rejoindre son dortoir quand Mulciber le héla.

\- T'en fais une tête... lâcha t-il ensuite en quête d'une explication.

Severus haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard interrogateur au cercle de Serpentard.

\- On parle de l'avenir expliqua Avery avec un sourire entendu.

\- Joins toi à nous Severus renchérit Rosier, j'ai cru entendre que les maraudeurs t'avaient encore posé problème...

Severus crispa la mâchoire.

\- Ce club de traître à leur sang cracha Mulciber, le seigneur des ténèbres va avoir du ménage à faire dit-il en soupirant. Personne ne remarqua l'étincelle qui traversa les yeux de Severus.

Alors que la conversation reprenait, Severus agita sa baguette et un autre fauteuil se glissa dans le cercle.

* * *

Appel aux critiques: c'est ma première publication, aussi votre avis est précieux. Dites moi si vous avez aimé et surtout si vous voyez des lourdeurs, des lacunes ou des erreurs: n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Les critiques négatives, quand elles sont constructives, sont mes préférées.


End file.
